The Hard Life
by Saya-Girl
Summary: This is another what if that is in my head. What if Gohan had a twin and she helped at the cell games. what they are abandond and left with Goten. And what if they are employeed by the kais in the living world to take care of bad Guys. Goes through the Buu Saga.
1. CH1 problems

Ch.1 -The Hard Life

They had abandoned us, all of the Z-Fighters, All except Bulma.

We found our mother was pregnant. She was nervous about bringing a new life into the world. But we had to tell Bulma so she could help I and Gea's mother. She came over once a week to check my mom without Vegeta. But we got to play with Trunks, so no big deal. Bulma knew about the reason we could no longer set foot out of the house save to let someone in. And didn't mind asking Vegeta to take care of Trunks so she could take care of chichi at the Son home while she gave birth

Bulma hid Gotens Birth form the Z-fighters, when they felt Chi-Chi's Ki drop to nothing (due to a complication). We ran into the forest with our gifts of A space ship, the Ki cloaks, and several weeks' worth of food and clothes, and our little brother. All they herd was the rumble of a ship taking off before they tried to blast it down, but to no avail.

All we had left of the planet earth was our self's. After the Cell Games, They started treating me and Gea like monsters. And they would host hunts just to beat us up. But now that moms dead, we have to escape, or we will die. Gea left very soon after my mom died and was given the gifts to help us survive. Goten, Gea's and I's record was erased from the global record, So the three of us set off on a new adventure with Baby in tow.

_One Week Later _

We landed on a planet that according to King Kai had been set up for interglacial bounty Hunting. That was run by mortals but ruled and watched over by the Kais. Gea had requested not to tell our parents about us leaving home. It turned out that that the planet was kind and gave us housing and training on what would happen on a Hunt. The women were given the chance to raise the children or go with the men hunting.

"So, You new here." Said a boy around Geas and Gohans age

"Yea, we were getting hunted, so we had our last friend help us off of our home planet. After moms death our friend gave us custody of this bundle of joy." Gohan said looking at the wiggling mass in his sisters arms.

"Hey, that kid looks just like someone my parents knew back in the day. Oh and my name is Damion" Damion said with a smile

"The child is named Goten, Which means haven."Gea said holding the baby Goten in her arms. While she let their new friend look at the baby. They were walking to their apartment away from the prison, still yet to have moved in.

The sayians apartment was simple for their dietary needs as well as sleeping needs. On the right from the front door was the living room, and from there was doors leading to several bedrooms and a study. To the left you had the kitchen (the most important room in the home for a sayain). They had already put everything up save getting there with baby Goten

"Nice, wish I could live alone like you do. But I want it easy. And I would like to help when I can. If you till let me?" Damion said with wonder

"Your right we haven't had it easy, not since we were 4, when our uncle kidnaped us and our dad had to be wished back to life. Then we had to deal with things in between our dad being gone and getting the Dragon Balls to as we could wish our friends back, and how do they repay us? By hunting and blaming us for dads 2nd death." Gohan said then took Goten since he was fussy and wanted food.

"Our dad is Son Goku, the savior of earth all right. But after that we had to deal with an android threat that was never, ever in the plan, and then came cell and the cell games. That's when our father died and wouldn't come back, leaving us with a pregnant mother and unborn child. None of our friends would hurt us in our mother's home but everywhere else was fair game. So we only had my dad's closest friend, Bulma. She's the one who gave us the ki clokes and other gifts, and helped deliver Goten. So we can never return home. Plus our dad doesn't know about his friends hunting us. But king Kai told us about this place. So we came to check it out. And that is a grand Idea. We will need the help." Gea said half crying and smiling

"Dang, so you ended up here off of what King Kai said, so now you can't ever go back to earth. So this is your home now."Damion said in a sad tone for what the three of them went through. Even the baby and now he was an orphan being raised his older siblings. He couldn't imagine the pain they felt. Refugees, and not even at puberty, lift sucked for them.

"But, we are allowed to bounty hunt as long as one of us stays home and raises Goten" Gea said taking the sleeping baby from Gohan and leaning back in a recliner.

"That is a relief that you three can take care of yourselves, with the bounty's I mean."Damion said looking at his three new friends.

"Thanks, we have strived to be scholars in the past. But that dream is long gone for us now, with us working to raise Goten you know." Gea said while going to the kitchen to cook them all dinner. That night over bowls of rise with various meats (ChiChi tot them to cook), They discussed things like what they were going to do about the culture of earth being passed on to Goten, And more importantly what if their parents decided to come back to the land of the living.

"Well, if that happens, and I doubt it will…"Gohan said carefully, as not to aggravate his sister and her fine cooking. "We will see if they can hide our existence from our former friends. And Goten will have to learn fast why we ran when we did." Gohan said thinking about the people they left behind.

Back on earth

'It is a warm day to have a funeral' thought the genius Bulma. She had shipped her friend's kids off in a hurry to keep them from the people around her. And to keep them safe in space and beyond. She knew that they were ok(due to King Kai telling her that they landed safely on the planet Ortiz and would start work soon).

"Gohan, and Gea, they both killed my friend, and now their own mother."Krillin said through clenched teeth. All of them blamed those two for something that was a sacrifice done solely on Gokus part, no one but his.

"Kakarot, I will find your brats, and when I do, they will die."Vegata said with cheers all around. Except Piccolo and Dende, they along with her kept it quit that they had fled into space, never to return.

'Goku, I wish you could see your friends now, they are savages.' thought Bulma as she said goodbye to her closest friend.

After the funeral, everyone went on the prowl except Vegeta, who had to cart her home. Once there she went to her personal lad to cry and hold Trunks close as any mother should. The heiress looked at the ceiling of her lab in sadness, "Goku, we need you." Bulma said while crying and holding her son.


	2. CH2 Over the Years

Last time on The Hard life

"_Goku, we need you." Bulma said while crying and holding her son. _

Ch2: Over the years

It had been only 1 year since the Son children had departed the earth.

And Goten had grown a lot over that year. Gohan had taken many Hunt orders with their friend Damion. And Gea had smoothly transitioned to life on Planet Ortiz.

"Gea, WERE HOME!" Gohan shouted from the door so Gea could here from the study at the back the large apartment they had. A little body then wobbled over to Gohan hugging his leg.

"Hey, squirt, how's it going?" Gohan said picking up the child

"Dada, da da." Goten said excitedly as Gea came from the back of the apartment.

"So, you got him I see." Gea stated with a tired look on her

"Go lie Down, I have Goten now." Gohan said with concern for his best friend and sister

"I have bills to pay, a baby to feed, and the man that is most of the time out." Gea said with an agitated voice.

"Well, I can take care of the baby feeding while you tell me of your week" Gohan said, trying to get Gea to relax for once.

"No, Gohan, I have to take care of the food supply now that your home." Gea irately said as she picked up her keys and wallet.  
"Gea, relax, I already did on the way home, and went to the bank, instead of you." Gohan said with irritation. But he liked the results of his statement; Because Gea went rigid and turned around, Put her coat, money, and keys on the entrants table and went to the couch and flopped on it with a tired stance.

"MAMA" Goten said as he stumbled over to his mother and shook her.

"Moms just tired, why don't we go to the park, where we can play" Gohan said wanting to give his sister a break.

So the Demi-Sayian duo went to the apartment park for a day of fun

It had been only 4 years since the Son children had departed the earth.

That day was Gotens 4th birthday and Damion, Gohan, and Gea were celebrating the chibi's birth and the time they had stayed there.

"Mommy, I smell cake, what is the occasion?" Goten said hoping that it was his birthday because His Uncle and Daddy were home. He knew that his parents were his big brother and sister. But he still considered them his parents. And they still accepted him saying that.

"Well sweetie, this for your Uncle Damion so that he can eat, you know he has not had success lately." Gea said with little conviction, But the child dropped the train of thought as two plates of homemade eggrolls, sausages, and sweet chicken, with milk as a drink were placed in front oh him . Just as Goten started eating the door their large apartment opened to admit Goten's Daddy and uncle.

"Uncle Damion, Daddy!" Goten squealed as he ran to his uncle and Daddy and hugged them.

"Glad you are back, now sit and eat then, Goten, we have a surprise." Gea said dishing up every one and siting to eat

After the unlikely family ate it was time for the surprise. Gea had made Goten's favorite type of cake, Chocolate cake with Chocolate icing.

"Happy Birthday, Goten." Gea said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea, I love cake." Goten said then the party polished off the cake.

"Now its time for presents, my nephew" Damion said with a mischief in his eyes.

Goten opened his presents to find GI's that his mom had made, several new toys, and from his uncle, he got pictures of strange people.

"Mom, Dad, who are these people?" Goten said looking at the framed pictures in frount of him

Gohan, and Gea both had their suspicions as to who the pictures contained. Their suspicions were only partly confirmed when all they saw was the pictures that had been taken during the rest for the cell games.

"Oh, well you see Goten these are our actual parents, Goku, and ChiChi."said Gohan sadly. Those pictures took him back to the only time he remembered being a family with their mother and father.

"Oh, I see, thanks daddy, can I keep them" Goten said with innocence.

Both parents nodded and Goten went to his room to put them up.

"Why?" Gohan and Gea said when Goten was out of the room

"You need to tell Goten about his real parents."

It had been only 7 years since the Son children had departed the earth.

All this while on earth trunks had grown weary of his parents fighting over the smallest of things. But it never included him, but another boy and girl by the names of Gohan, and Gea. They had different options of them and what happened in the past, and Trunks was sick of it.

After one fight a voice

"Please don't fight Vegeta, not with Bulma. It gives me a headache." An all too familiar voice said

"Goku, is that you?" Bulma said with a disbelieving note in her voice

"Hi, Bulma yes, it's me. We heard about the tournament and, Chi and I are coming back for one day. Tell the others and our children"

'If I can?'bulma thought as she thought about the night Goten was born. Only a handful of people knew about that third child of Goku's.

" Blast it kakerott, their the reason you are dead."

"we will discuss this later Vegeta, But know that if I don't see my children hale and harty. And is not then you and the others will pay for their pain." Goku said in a growl as the line disconnected

Back on Planet Ortiz

Gohan, Gea, Damion were 18 and on hunts while taking care of Goten at age 7. Gohan had grown to look a lot like Radiz over the years and even had his looks with a scar across his face that resembles a cross that was at his mouth. Gea had taken a liking to braiding her long hair and bound it as a rule. And Damion was like a black (No insult intended if so I am sorrrry) man of earth with a Mohawk and crystal blue eyes. And Goten no longer looked like their father, but had grown his hair so it looked a lot like an younger Gohan.

Gohan and Gea were looking into going for a day of leisure, and to scare their old friends. Plus they had never had the chance to visit their parents' graves. Not since they had visited their fathers before they had left the planet with Goten. It was a crime really that Goten never got to meet his real parents. So the twin Demi-s planed a trip to earth.

"Goten, me and your mom were talking the other night and we, plus your Uncle decided to return to earth for a day. And then return home here. So what do you say, Goten." Gohan said carefully

"Daddy, what do you mean return to earth?" Goten questioned

"Well, sweetie, dad and I want to return to see our parent's graves in our old home. And we could go to the fair and get you some new toys, and we could get reacquainted with some old friends" Gea said with a nudging her brother.

"Yea, you will also see, nephew, why your brother and sister had to leave." Damion said with a smile

"Mommy, Daddy, why did you leave home, would we not be happy there as we are here?" Goten spoke this with an innocence that astounded the trio to teens who had raised this child from infancy to now it was astounding to see how much he acted like his father before him in his cluelessness.

"Well, squirt; it's a long story starting when I and your mom were 4 and living on a planet called earth. We lived with our real mom and dad; their names are Goku and Chichi. They were the most wonderful parents in the world. Even though our dad wasn't their all the time, life was good. Until an event called the cell games, a terrible thing happened that day. Our father died and when it came time to wish him back. He didn't want to, because all the monsters that we had faced in the past had fought and went after him. So he reasoned that if he stayed dead then people would leave his family and friends alone. So then in the 9 months before your birth, we were being hunted and almost beaten to death. We had only 3 friends that didn't blame us for our father's death, Bulma, a scientist that lived with Vegeta, one of the people who blamed us for dad's death. Then you have the former and current guardian of the earth. They also helped us escape with you. But you were just a baby when we left. Because our mother died giving birth to you, we had to come here, where we met your Godfather and uncle. So now we have decided to go back to the tournament to have some fun." Gohan said this all with a serious face, trying to make the child understand their plight.

"Ok, let's go and scare your former friends. Plus I want to see the graves myself." Goten said with uncertainty


	3. CH3 Let the tournament begin

I do not Own dbz or any of the charters (Save those I added). But I will one day and make these fan fics a movies

I do not

Last time on The Hard life

"_Ok, let's go and scare your former friends. Plus I want to see the graves myself." Goten said with uncertainty _

Ch3: tournament time

"Well, we packed for this?" Gohan said to the crowd in the house with bags all over. Though most of them were in the ship already and a few were inside the house (more like 6 bags in the ship and 2 more in the house). So they made it to the launch pads and were ready to go. All except Goten.

"What's wrong, squirt" Gohan said kneeling in front of the child.

"What will happen if our parents came back, I remember the tales of the woman named baba."Goten said with his eyes down cast.

"Don't worry Goten, everything will be just fine." Gohan said with a smile for the boys concern for his older siblings.

"Let's board before our window closes on making it to the tournament." Damion said form the helm of the ship with a gleam if mischief in his eyes.

"Ok uncle Damion." Goten sighed as the tree stragglers entered the ship.

One uninteresting trip later they landed with necklace's on the Planet Earth. And they flew to the graves of the family that Gea and Gohan missed with all their hearts, but hoped that they remained ignorant to some facts. After the short visit, and promise to Goten of another look before they left for planet Ortiz.

"You have a good look but never leave our sight, Ok Goten?" Gohan said before letting the hyperactive child go to look at all the lights and sounds. That child wound down at around 6:30 PM and the teens went to find a hotel with their guests in tow.

"Yes, we know the area and more importantly where a hotel is." Gea said in mock annoyance.

They reached an establishment that to Damion looked like an apartment building. But the foursome entered and Gohan and Gea suddenly went pale and shook. But Damion looked in the direction his friends looked and saw what had to be the z-gang. But thankfully they had just finished and they group checked in and got rooms faw away from the Z-gang.

The Next Day

Goku POV

He was looking forward to seeing his children, But was nervous about Goten. He had not been there to help raising his children. He did consider himself a failure as a parent. And he wanted to redeam himself today. Throughout his time in other world he had not seen his children's futures. And he was wondering what King Kai was hiding.

He was on earth and found his friends standing in front of the tournament. He noticed one thing that set his ire off, his children weren't here.

"Where's my children, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Master, what about you Piccolo. And you Bulma." Growled Goku then noticed the mad looks of his friends except Bulma and Piccolo. Pic was looking away while Bulma looked on the verge a tears.

"We need to speak alone, Goku." Bulma said while glaring at the others and walking away from then leaving trunks with 18.

"Goten was whisked away with Gohan and Gea to another planet. But the signal went dead years ago. Around the time of chichi's funera,they ran to keep Goten safe, You have to admire their bravery. King Kai said that they went to a bounty hunting planet to survive and raise Goten" Bulma then cried into Goku's chest as she continued her story by turning her head. "Their monsters Goku, all of them, They were hunting your children and the only reason they stayed was because they had Chi. But after you passed. She hoped out your bedroom window, and they was only after everyone was inside and on the stairs then he jumped. No one knows about Goten except Dende, pic, and I. they had searched the house and all they felt was the rumbling of the ki protected ship I made them. But none of the others know about Goten."Bulma then took a few minutes to get her composer. They rejoined the others Goku kept Bulma with him as Piccolo caught his intention. Today he would not compete. He would find and be with his children. The betrayal of his friends was too much.

"I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO TRUST MY CHILDERN TO YOU. BUT I CAN'T, so I have a choice to make. Be with my kids, or be with traiters." Goku yelled as he grabbed his wife and asked Bulma if she wanted to leave.  
"I can't, I have Trunks to protect now."Bulma said as Trunks went to soothe his mother.

"He can come with us." Goku said gently.

"I also have the company now with dad retired, too."Bulma said and walked to her friend and embraced her in a final hug.

"Dad?" a dazed voice floated from right behind him. And as he looked around he saw his children. Plus a black man with a little kid no older than trunks behind his leg

"THAT'S IT BRAT, NOW YOU DIE." Vegeta said as he charged up his ki to kill his children, then Goku teleported behind Vegeta to knock him when his decided to knock out all of his former friends, except Bulma, Trunks, and Piccolo. So as fast as he could he hit them all on the back of the neck and make them not feel a thing.

"D-D-Daddy, is that really you?" Gea stammered as as she ram all the way to her father and hugged him as her knees collapsed beneath her body.

Gohan POV

I looked into the face of my father, and went to the side of my sister and into the embrace of my father. When the embrace broke I was the first to say somthing"Dad I-I"I could not form a thought as my father went to kneel by the mini-Goku behind my friends legs

"So what's your name?" Goku said to the small child hiding behind Damions leg.

"I-I'm Goten." Was all the demi- saiyan managed before throwing himself at his true father crying his little hart out to him, as he did this he explained himself.

"All I want now is that I want to help and be a part of your life, if it's alright with your brother sister and new godfather." Goku said looking at the teenagers who have raised a child when they were children them self's

"Yeah, we need the help with money and to raise Goten." Gea admitted with a light flush in her cheeks.

"Things are going to be so different, Now that you will be back and all." Damion said as he got up to stretch and look at the very large group. He felt the happiness in the parents of his friends and nephew.

"Then let's go back to the old Son home and move you two to the new Son home." Damion said with big smike on his face about how happy his friends were with there lost relitaves.

"I'll show the way."Goku said and the group went and while they went Goten did loops, spins and twils in midair. Then the packing of the parents began, and ended when the ship was reviled to be one of Bulma's old models modified with a cell when they went hunting. For Goku it was crazy to believe that his children found a way to make money with the instincts that were driven into them. Just then the halos from dad's and mom's head

"Well, what do you think of it, we had to, to make money, and to support Gea and Goten as much as our selfs. Damion and I gave all our money to Gea to have and to feed Goten and her. But we went without her cooking except there always seemed to be extras that came with us each trip."Gohan said with a look at his sister, the one who he had to sacrifice for her and their little brother. Just then Gohan felt a tug at his jeans.  
"What is it squirt" Gohan said with sigh.

"Can I still call you Daddy even though Our real daddy is here, And Real daddy, can I call you and real mom Grandma and grampa." Goten asked in question to his family and friend/ uncle.

"Of course, since your siblings are the ones who raised you."Goku said as Goten came to him to be carried into the ship since he was tired.  
"Cool" the chibi said sleepily as he fell into a dreamless sleep in his new grandpas arms.

"WAIT, WAIT FOR ME!" they all heard as a capsule ship coming down ant they saw the genious with her son."Goku I cange my mind, I want trunks to grow up with a friend, and if that means a few bounties then you can be trunk's uncle."bulma painted as trunks took over

"Goten, I want to be friends with you and do all the things you do at your new home."Trunks said while hugging a now exuberent Goten.

I was happy to have my friends with me after all this time. they had been the only thing keeping him going after all this time. Bulma and Trunks would make a nise addition to the roster of scientists and hunters.


End file.
